


Сияние

by lenoom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoom/pseuds/lenoom
Summary: Бэкхён случайно находит Чанёля в лесу, а Чанёль находит кое-что другое и больше не хочет терять.дракон!Бэкхён и (?)!Чанёль.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам нравится читать под музыку, то вот three days grace – infra red сюда подходит идеально, как мне кажется!! 
> 
> Есть вторая часть с ченкаями https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330634/chapters/66775501 , после которой вселенная возможно станет понятнее.

Шаги давались с трудом и каждый следующий звучал в голове сомнениями о правильности решения. Но Чанёль не мог остановиться. Что-то неизвестное притягивало его, не давало сдаться. Он сильнее сжимал в руках корешок дедушкиного блокнота, стискивал зубы и шел дальше.

Дорога была не самая приятная. Днем в лесу еще можно ориентироваться и было не так холодно, но ночью видимость становилась в разы хуже, ветер пронизывал сквозь плотную ткань одежды и завывали дикие животные.

Камешки постоянно залетали в ботинки, жутко мешали, Чанёль опирался о кору деревьев, царапал ладони, съезжал по ней, вытаскивал камни и продолжал. Жутко кололо под седьмым ребром и мужчина рукой зажимал правый бок.

Намного проще было бы бросить все, вернуться в город, а еще лучше забыть, жить нормально, как все, о чем его постоянно просил отец.

А тот, скорее всего, был прав. Чанёль уже давно не маленький ребенок и пора бы прекратить верить в чудеса и искать приключения. Завести семью, устроиться на работу, быть добропорядочным гражданином своей страны.

Но корешок блокнота горел в руках, огонь любопытства — в глазах, а дух авантюризма в сердце.

Ко всему прочему, Чанёль был еще и не в меру упертым. Сдаться? Как же можно сдаться, когда он чувствует, что близок к разгадке как никогда раньше? И именно это заставляет его не опускать руки, стиснуть кулаки и продолжать идти.

Сколько он уже шел? Наверное, долго. Чанёль потерял счет времени, оно казалось одним большим нескончаемым потоком, в котором он ходит то по кругу, то топчется на одном месте.

Не может остановиться. 

Но что есть воля по сравнению с физическими возможностями? И в какой-то момент мужчина падает с мыслью, что нужно продолжать.

Падает прямо в сухую листву и больше ничего не чувствует.


	2. Часть 1

Утренние прогулки для Бэкхёна были каждодневным ритуалом. Без них, казалось, время летело не так, ноги шли иначе и даже дышалось труднее.

Был один минус — утром всегда холодно, а его мужчина не переносил совершенно. Он кутался во все кофты, надевал несколько пар штанов, особенно зимой. Даже летом приходилось носить шарф и перчатки.

«Это, должно быть, так утомительно» — рассуждали частенько новые слуги. Несогласие плескалось внутри Бэкхёна. Утомительно было совершенно не это, а бессмысленное существование, напрасно прожитые дни и постоянная потеря времени.

И постоянное нахождение взаперти.

Дальше леса мужчине выходить было нельзя, а о внешнем мире он знал только по книгам. Это душило с каждым днем все сильнее, но лес отрезвлял, отвлекал и давал сил. А сегодня как будто что-то было не так. Воздух вокруг был совершенно другой и дышалось иначе.

Странно предвкушающе, как бывает перед каким-нибудь важным приятным событием, но ярче. Мужчина вообще не уверен, испытывал ли раньше подобное. И кончики пальцев не мерзли. Птицы тоже, казалось, летали не так, макушки деревьев двигались непривычно.

Немного погодя, он заметил парня в траве. Бэкхён удивился, в смятении оглядывая местность. Может хоть что-то указало бы ему на причину происходящего.

Ничего.

Он подошел к парню и аккуратно потрогал его шею. Тот был жив, но без сознания. Мужчина сел на траву в раздумьях, каким образом ему стоит поступить, оглядывая свою странную находку. Ситуация непривычная. Посторонние в этой части леса не то, что были редкостью, они не бывали тут вообще. Одно было ясно — оставлять его тут в холодное осеннее утро нельзя. Но и притащить его в свой дом… тащить.

Бэкхён вздохнул, только представив это, погрузил тело на спину и медленно побрел по выученному за столько лет наизусть маршруту. Не то, чтобы Бэкхёну было тяжело тащить что-то около своего веса. Не разрешал лекарь.

Скоро показалась ограда, а через несколько минут мужчина был уже рядом. Опустив парня около входа в дом на кушетку, он приказал, чтобы его гостя обслужили, полечили и покормили. Сам же отправился в комнату, прося его не беспокоить.   
Оказавшись в комнате, Бэкхён вдруг почувствовал тяжесть во всем теле после прогулки. Хотя и спал ночью как обычно, он решил, что еще немного ему не повредит. Парень думал о том странном человеке из леса, с которым обязательно поговорит. А потом заснул.

Бэкхён не знал, сколько времени прошло, но чувствовал, как капелька пота неприятно скатывается по виску, как его самого бросает в жар, а горло сводит от желания сделать хотя бы глоток воды.

Мужчина дотронулся до лба и почувствовал, что его челка стала влажной. И не смог вспомнить, когда он вообще в последний раз испытывал нечто подобное. Неужели сегодня с отоплением в комнате переборщили?

Он отчаянно попытался нащупать звоночек где-то на тумбочке возле кровати, и уже через минуту в его комнату постучали и спросили, чего изволит Господин. И уже через пять минут дворецкий второпях звал лекаря.

Бэкхён не уверен точно, был ли это сон или кто-то действительно разговаривал рядом. Слова как будто странным танцем кружили над его головой: некоторые он не улавливал, некоторые отчетливо впечатывались в память и повторялись, повторялись, повторялись.

Повторялись.

Казалось, они хотели запутать его, и без того блуждающие, сознание. Он вслушивался в них, не понимал или сразу забывал.

Виски сдавливало, а температура тела будто разительно увеличивалась, Бэкхён пробовал сглотнуть, ему хотелось смочить свое полыхающее горло, но тщетно. И уже казалось, что внутри черепной коробки все выгорело, пустота вибрацией плыла от головы по всему тело, а веки будто пришили к щекам.

Он лежал так долго.

Наверняка, очень долго лежал.

Сколько точно сказать трудно — время потеряло свое влияние, Бэкхён даже мог его потрогать — вязкое, тянущееся, липкое.

В какой-то момент, он почувствовал спасительный глоток в чьем-то тепле.

Странно, до этого Бэкхёну было жарко. Зачем ему тепло?

Но сил думать об этом, пожалуй, было еще меньше, чем повернуться и плотнее прижаться, чтобы стало хорошо. В груди рождается водоворот, но вода теплая и приятная, как будто гладит изнутри и расходится по всему телу свежестью.

И обнимает очень заботливо.

А потом исчезает…


	3. Часть 2

Чанёль проснулся в неизвестном ему месте и долгое время не мог понять, что произошло. Потом вспомнился лес, но то, как он оказался здесь, всё еще было тайной.

Пока не пришла служанка и не рассказала про своего благородного хозяина, который столь великодушно подобрал его в лесу, а парень должен быть ему благодарен, ведь тот, считай, жизнь ему спас. Чанёль, конечно, благодарен был, но предпочитал сказать об этом сразу спасителю. О чём он и сообщил девушке. Как оказалось, это не совсем возможно сейчас, потому что тот заболел.

А еще Чанёль узнал, что проспал почти сутки. И выходить из комнаты ему нельзя.

Пока.

Запреты его, конечно, никогда не останавливали. А прятать что-либо было бесполезно: любой тайник, заначка, секрет за ниточки вытаскивали пальцы любопытного, запирали на страницах книжечки. И, в какой-то момент, найти истину стало не просто принципом, а — смыслом жизни.

Его отец часто говорил, что нос сына «обязан залезть везде» и посмеивался. Чанёль никогда и не спорил, лишь поправлял свои безразмерные очки тогда еще маленьким пальчиком и фыркал, морща тот самый «обязан залезть везде». И скажи ему кто подобное сейчас, Пак тоже бы не отрицал, потому что недавно он лежал в постели и оглядывал комнату, в коей проснулся, а сейчас решительно настроен исследовать весь дом.

Ну как настроен, его нос почти залез в щелку от приоткрытой двери и настолько тщательно ее изучил, что парень уже готов был определить сорт древесины и её свежесть. Но, к счастью, не один нюх Чанёля был исключителен: только услышал звон каблуков, как ноги унесли его прочь — за угол.

Остановившись, он навострил уши: из комнаты вышли два человека, переговариваясь о чем-то и, к великому облегчению, пошли в противоположную от Пака сторону. «Приключению быть!» — подумал Чанёль, переждал некоторое время и с энтузиазмом отправился к интересующей комнате. Излюбленным жестом он поправил очки на переносице, аккуратно притянул ручку, оглянулся сначала через левое, потом через правое плечо и нырнул вглубь, закрывая за собой дверь.

Парень понял, что в комнате не один уже через секунду по тяжелому дыханию, которое доносилось откуда-то. 

Он обернулся и замер. 

Кажется, даже перестал дышать, а его сердце — биться, лишь солнечное сплетение пылало — как будто он содрал с раны кусок запекшейся крови. Чанёлю думалось, что он еще спит. Потому что в жизни он не видел чего-то настолько же восхитительного. 

И пугающего. 

Он не мог оторвать взгляд от сияющей кожи, которая переливалась, как переливается на солнце чешуя змеи.

Серебряной змеи.

Спина человека (а человека ли?) тяжело вздымалась и опускалась на простынях цвета корицы. От нее как будто исходило теплое свечение, к ней хотелось дотронуться.

И он не сдержался: подошел ближе, вытянул руку и коснулся кожи между лопатками. И мгновенно ощутил весь жар, исходящий от тела.

Парень был нездоров, поэтому Чанёль предположил, что он и есть хозяин.

Постепенно состояние того стало меняться: дышалось легче, хотя солнечное сплетение до сих пор протяжно выло, руки перестали подрагивать, а туман в голове потихоньку рассасывался. Чанёль переживал все тоже самое на каком-то уровне и не мог понять как у него это получается. Почему-то рука все еще была на спине удивительного создания.

В определенный момент, маленький человечек в голове Пака споткнулся и прокрутился на все 180, по крайней мере, Чанёлю это представлялось именно так. Он не мог иначе объяснить, почему снял свой жакет, оставаясь в рубашке, лег на кровать и обнял странного мерцающего человека. Тело и разум действовали не согласовано, он не понимал, что двигало им в тот момент и, почему продолжал до сих пор. 

Через какое-то время, мужчина рядом с ним заворошился, придвинулся ближе и уткнулся носом между шеей и плечом. Чанёль чувствовал горячие дыхание своей кожей и позволил себе объятья крепче.

Они остались лежать так, пока массивная дверь не отворилась. Зашел человек, по всей видимости, один из той двойки, очень вытянулся в лице и, судя по всему, не мог пролепетать ни слова.

Чанёль тоже не знал, что говорить: лежал и пялился. Впрочем, игра в гляделки продолжалась недолго. Уже через какую-то секунду, Пака за шкирку выкинули из комнаты, заталкнули в другую, из которой он с таким усилием выбрался, и заперли внутри. 

Ещё больше ничего не понимающий, Чанёль решил, что лучше дождаться пока ему все объяснят. А сам он подумает, что послужило причиной объятий и кто такой тот восхитительный.


	4. Часть 3

Что это было, Бэкхён не понимал и для того, чтобы выяснить пришел в библиотеку. После объятий смотреть друг другу в глаза не получалось. Обменяться хотя бы двумя словами тоже, а тем более об этом поговорить.

Бэкхён чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, а не взрослым мужчиной. Его не должны смущать всего лишь объятья. Но было в них что-то интимное. Между людьми, которые даже не познакомились.

Так быть не должно.

И вот они уже почти неделю передвигались по дому так, чтобы не встретиться, а если не получалось, то старались максимально быстро уйти куда-нибудь в другое место. Что, конечно, было не очень вежливо, учитывая, что Чанёль был гостем. Тем не менее, необходимость объясниться была отчетливо ясна обоим.

Ещё бы только понимать в чём.

Именно это Бэкхён и пытался сделать — найти хоть какой-то намёк на то, что между ними произошло. Он уже потянулся за нужной книгой, но вдруг услышал:

— Библиотека у тебя просто потрясающая. Хотел сказать об этом уже несколько дней и вот…

Мужчина обернулся и увидел Чанёля. На другой стороне комнаты, за всеми книжными полками, была своеобразная зона отдыха. Там он и сидел на диване почти в темноте, если бы не зажжённые свечи. Бэкхён подошел, чтобы тоже сесть рядом. Между ними повисла пауза, неловкость будто сквозила в воздухе, они дышали ей и не осмеливались смотреть друг на друга.

Бэкхён думал над тем, что ответить и стоит ли вообще. С того дня в его голове появлялась целая куча вопросов. И, казалось, наконец-то можно задать хоть один, но почему-то парень впадал в ступор.

Сплошной туман.

Мысли возвращали его в тёплые объятья Чанёля и выбраться из этого было уже трудно. А что если они сейчас не поговорят нормально? То так и будут бегать друг от друга? От воспоминаний и от правды. Этого не хотелось.

— Сказал?

— Угу.

— Я думаю, что тоже должен тебе кое-что рассказать.

Парень, до этого смотрящий исключительно себе под ноги и сминающий бедную рубашку, поднял в ответ заинтересованный взгляд. Бэкхен понял, тот уже догадался о чём. Так было даже лучше. Он и сам не до конца понимал, что тогда случилось, но знал куда больше чем Чанёль.

— Мы так и не познакомились толком, — начал мужчина, — Меня зовут Бэкхён, но ты, скорее всего, уже моё имя знаешь, как и я твоё, — сказал он и замолчал.

Наверняка, ему нужно время поразмышлять, решил Чанёль. А ещё то, что знакомство вышло не самое лучшее. Он так же думал о том, что может услышать от Бэкхёна и тот наконец собрался с мыслями, чтобы заговорить.

— Не находишь, что дом глубоко в лесу — это странно?

— Не находишь, что парень бродящий около этого дома тоже?

— Ах, я вообще не представляю, как должен это говорить, потому что даже в моей голове это звучит глупо.

— Ты не человек, да?

— Да. То есть, нет, — Бэкхён рукой зарылся в волосы, ему нужно было несколько секунд, для того, чтобы собрать в кучу то, о чём он собрался говорить, — в смысле, не совсем. Одним из древнейших предков моей семьи считается чистокровный серебряный дракон. С тех пор, как он пришел, через поколения рождаются дети, похожие на него. Раньше они появлялись чаще и были сильнее, их уважали, а меня вот сочли уродом и сослали сюда. Могли, конечно, убить, но побоялись. Хотя во мне от человека больше, чем от дракона.

— Ужасно.

— Наверное.

— Тогда кто я?

— Я не знаю. И как назвать то, что было между нами — тоже. Поэтому и пришел сюда. А ты? Тут сейчас довольно темно для того, чтобы читать.

— Я, на самом деле, не читал. Просто размышляю. А тут атмосфера подходящая.

— Понятно.

После этого, не то, чтобы они договаривались, просто так получилось, парни стали ежедневно проводить время в библиотеке то за чтением книг, то за устными размышлениями, то пялясь в потолок. Со временем они стали больше разговаривать друг о друге. До этого Чанёлю казалось, что Бэкхён всегда угрюмый и печальный, но это было не так.

Он скорее закрытый ото всех.

А когда открывался — это было красиво. За тем, как он с энтузиазмом рассказывает о прочитанном, строит собственные теории, можно наблюдать вечно. И за тем, как жестикулирует в процессе, как улыбается или наоборот хмурится, как задумывается и как шутит.

Чанёль мог поклясться, что он влюблялся.

Хотя информацию о том, почему их так тянет к друг другу они так и не нашли.


	5. Часть 4

— А что это? — спрашивает Бэкхён, проводя длинными пальцами по выпуклостям на обложке книги. Они теперь часто сидели в библиотеке в абсолютной тишине.

Тишина совсем не душила, она обволакивала спокойствием: хотелось закрыть глаза и вдыхать его маленькими глотками, чтобы оно растворялось в крови и проникало в органы.

С Чанёлем было спокойно.

С Чанёлем они, казалось, знали друг друга всю жизнь, а не три недели.

Теплое свечение прыгало лучиками по лицу Чанёля так, что Бэкхён невольно заглядывается и представляет, как играет с ними. Губами. Парень зажмуривается и гонит мысли подальше. Он не уверен, имеет ли на них право.

Через секунду открывает глаза, но смотрит уже не на Пака, а на стену. На то, как подрагивают тени, сливаются, отдаляются.

Услышал ли Чанёль его вопрос? Кто знает. Но вот веки его по-прежнему опущены, а свет — касается лица, Бэкхён тянет руку чтобы тоже.

И останавливается.

— Это, — слышит он хрипот, видит приоткрытые губы. Его солнечное сплетение обвязывают веревкой, вешают на нее камень, который скидывают в бездну.

Безумие, не иначе.

— «Дневник, который подарил мне дедушка» — так я отвечал любопытным гостям субботними вечерами, но сейчас отчего-то не хочется.

Чанёль поворачивает голову, его глаза уже открыты, но немного сощурены, он неловко улыбается, так, что слегка видно зубы. 

Бэкхён вдруг понимает, что совсем забыл в чём суть вопроса, хотя его пальцы по-прежнему касались обложки.

— Когда-то очень-очень давно люди не знали, что такое ненависть. Когда-то очень-очень давно, когда они еще не обладали физическим телом. Не было ничего материального, а только эфемерные создания и всепоглощающая любовь ко всему, доброе веселье.

Они были духовны. Однажды все изменилось — стоило им заинтересоваться. Стоило им коснуться своими душами не друг друга, а предметного. Время для них стало осязаемо, мир приобрел очертания, краски, форму, запахи и еще множество того, чего они не знали. Их души стали костенеть, покрываться плотью, оборачиваться кожей.

Они потеряли самое важное — бесконечное спокойствие, бессмертное существование и безусловную, чистую, настоящую любовь. Они стали способны к жгучей ревности, глубокому отчаянью и необузданному, необъяснимому страху.

Но, говорят, что единицы были наделены той самой первичной душой и что при встрече друг с другом способны на самое светлое чувство. На самое чистое. На самое прекрасное, волшебное, невероятное. Этот дневник мне действительно подарил дедушка, но это не столь важно. Важно то, что вместе с ним он подарил мне эту историю. А она стала частью маленького меня. Возможно, это глупо, но я всегда думал, что это, безусловно, что-то подходящие мне. И всегда искал. А это на самом деле книга моих поисков.

— Красиво.

Бэкхён хотел сказать другое, хотел спросить, нашёл ли уже Чанёль то, что искал. Но не был уверен, что имеет ли право. 

После того неловкого разговора в библиотеке, они стали общаться ещё больше, ходили на утренние прогулки и размышляли о том, что происходит между ними.

Картинка не складывалась.

Иногда Бэкхён чувствовал себя так, будто влюбляется и это пугало.


	6. Часть 5

Все было очень хорошо, пока однажды Чанёль не заболел. Его лихорадило несколько дней, но по какой причине было непонятно. Лекарь разводил руками, а все, что мог Бэкхён — это быть рядом и не показывать того, что очень боится за парня.

Чанёль угасал. Становился бледнее с каждым днем, а температура тела поднималась. Настолько, что до него стало больно дотрагиваться даже Бэкхёну.

Это было что-то нечеловеческое.

Чанёль много плакал и говорил, что не хочет умирать, что не хочет отпускать Бэкхёна и просил держать его за руку.

Бэкхёну было больно, он чувствовал кол, который ему забивают в солнечное сплетение маленькими ударами, и сам уже не сдерживал слёз. Но не из-за того, что на руке оставались ожоги. Из-за того, что жизнь снова теряла смысл.

А он терял Чанёля.

И не мог ничего с этим сделать.

Чанёль горел. В прямом смысле полыхал пламенем прямо на кровати, сжигая простынь и матрац, собственное тело и превращаясь в пепел.

Бэкхён смотрел и не мог произнести ни слова. Происходящее казалось самым страшным кошмаром, из которого Бэкхён вот-вот вынырнет.

Но он тонул.

Пепел лежал на кровати ещё несколько дней и Бэкхён не разрешал никому к нему подходить. 

Сам он не жил все это время, а безэмоционально существовал. Всё, что у него было — это надежда, что он не ошибся в своих догадках и Чанёль действительно являлся фениксом.

Так и получилось.

Из пепла медленно росло что-то, сначала напоминающее черную жижу, что со временем приобретало черты тела Чанёля. Пока наконец не стало Чанёлем. Он смотрел так же тепло, как и до этого. Всё, что в нём изменилось — цвет волос. Они стали рыжими.

Нет, огненными.

В Бэкхёне в момент пробуждения Чанёля было столько всего и одновременно с этим не было. Он чувствовал себя бессильным, полностью опустошенным. Всё, на что его хватило, это дойти до парня, крепко обнять его и разреветься как маленький мальчишка.

А потом уснуть на этом самом сожжённом матраце в горке пепла вместе с Чанёлем.

В какой-то момент стало неважно, кто они на самом деле и почему это происходит.

Важен был Бэкхён и то, что это произошло. Что Чанёль мог чувствовать себя так, смотреть на Бэкхёна и растворятся, будто его обнимал ветер в полете, подхватывал бережно-бережно и не давал упасть. И мог шептать ему:

— Ты мой воздух, Бэкхён. Без тебя бы я погас.

А целовать Чанёля было сладко и очень приятно. Бэкхён чувствовал, как у него внутри лопаются пузырьки, как взрываются фейерверки в солнечном сплетении и дрожат руки.

Как они сливаются в одно целое будучи уже целыми, как заканчивается воздух и появляется необходимость передохнуть пару секунд, уткнуться лбом в лоб и сказать еле слышно:

— Я чувствую себя таким влюбленным, Чанёль.

А потом сразу же вернуться к его губам, играть с ними, дразниться, то покусывать, то почти не касаться и снова целовать, целовать, целовать, пока не закончится воздух, чтобы услышать в ответ:

— Я тоже.


End file.
